<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>0% by Skaigwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664144">0%</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen'>Skaigwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on Yuu we're bestfriends, I want to help you"</p><p>"I just want to forget everything about him.."</p><p>"How could I help you with that?"</p><p>"Then.."I said as I slowly approached him, sitting on his lap and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>"Have sex with me till I forget him"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I can't do that..You know it very well,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That I'm Gay"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Ohira Shosei/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuu..</p><p>Yuu....</p><p>"YUU!" </p><p>"WHA!" I suddenly shout as I shot up from my bed just to see my bestfriend standing beside my bed "Shosei!! You scared the shit out of me! What do you want?" I said yawning and ruffling my hair but Shosei suddenly pulled me out of my bed "Bitch get up, we have class remember?" He said while dragging me to the bathroom.</p><p>"Class..?" I groggily asked still being drag to the bathroom "Yeah, Class, how could you forget? Did our movie marathon last night did shit to your brain?" He said as he opened the bathroom door and pushed me in "Hurry up and take a shower, we don't wanna be late now," He said slamming the door close 'Oh that's right..I'm gonna be a college student now..'</p><p>As I finished taking a shower, I slowly got out of the bathroom only with a towel wrapping my body and Shosei saw me,he slowly stomped his way towards me "Yuu.." He massaged his temple and pointing at me "How many times do I have to tell you that don't walk so openly in the house only wearing THAT, what if my friends suddenly barge in and see you" he sighed and I reached out to pinch his cheek "Pudding, It's just me and you in the house and it's not like your friends are gonna barge in so early in the morning and besides I trust you," I said at him removing my hands from his cheeks "Yeah shit, I'm still a guy Yuu, who knows what i'll do to you," He said as he looked at me straight in the eye "But you're gay." I quickly blurted out "INSIDE and OUT" following it.</p><p>He chuckled "Well, you've got a point but still, just don't wander around the house looking like that okay?" He said pulling my cheek and "Okaaaeiii, stop pulling my cheek, it hurts" slapping his hand away "And like I said it's not like your friends are go-,"</p><p>The door was suddenly slammed open<br/>"SHOOOOSEEEEEII!" I heard a lot of guys voice 'Oh shit, I'm still wrapped in a towel' I quickly panicked and the next thing I knew</p><p>Shosei was hugging me</p><p>"Shos-" One guy suddenly saw us and start screaming "Shit, Guys! our gay friend is hugging a girl!!!" he screamed and they started to get rowdy and Shosei suddenly shouted back "Relax guys! It's just Yuu!" I can clearly hear the disappointment from their voice and I softly chuckled and looking up to Shosei "See, I just tried to warned you" He whispered "Go to your room and change into something decent, I don't want to deal with those horny dudes" He said as he motioned me to go "Yes Yes, Mr.Bossy" I walked away from him</p><p>Shosei and I grew up together, so basically he and I are childhood friends. He was always protective and like a mother. I just found out he was gay when we were in Middle school and his movements, All of them, are feminine but I didn't judge him for that. I love him as my bestfriend and family.</p><p>I opened the door of my bedroom then walked towards the kitchen and I got greeted by 3 guys, including my twin brother,Syoya.</p><p>"Oh hey ugly didn't expect you to come here so early in the morning" I said at my brother who is happily eating JAM and Bread "Well, I also didn't expect you to be hoeing around Shosei" he replied back slowly munching down the bread "Asshole, I wasn't hoeing around. Anyways, how's Mum?" Slowly taking a seat next to Shion "She's doing fine now that you're out of the house" he said peacefully eating his bread "What the fuck bro, I'm here starting a decent conversation and you keep replying shit" I glared at him </p><p>" Come on now, it's so early in the morning to start a fight..continue it later on lunch break" Sukai butting in our conversation "Well what do you expect playboy, Syoya is annoying," I said "Well, You know that this annoying brother loves you right? stop being a hoe, Yuu." Syoya replied, I just rolled my eyes and continued to talk "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning anyway?" I asked, biting down into my cereal</p><p> "We just wanted to surprise to Shosei but then we didn't expect to see you two hugging behind our backs while you're only wearing a towel" Shion replied slowly standing up to transfer to the couch "Wha-" I was to say something when Shosei suddenly cut me off "You all know we do this all the time and about the towel thing, I always warn her about it but she doesn't listen" He said glaring at me and I just put my arms up "It's not my fault that it's my habit" I said "Syoya is your sister always like this at home?" He asked my stupid brother "Well duh, what do you expect from a hoe? she even walks around naked and I keep telling her to hide her junk" Syoya said pretending to be gagged "Shut up hornfuck, it's as if you also don't walk around the house naked, I can't bear seeing your rotten eggplant" I said "Shut up hoe or I'll make sure you never walk again" Syoya replied standing up to sit next to Shion at the sofa "Ewwww what are you saying to your sister" I made a disgusted look </p><p>"By the way Yuu," Sukai said turning my attention to him "Yeah?" I asked while gobbling up my cereal "How are you and Tsubasa?"He asked while talking the dishes to the sink "Oh yeah, I always forgot that this Hoe has a boyfriend. How is he coping up with you?" Syoya asked fiddling into his phone probably finding some flings "Shut up dirtbag, He and I are doing fine, Thanks for asking" I replied and standing up to take my bowl to Sukai and let him wash it "Yeah, Yuu talks about him non-stop everynight" Shosei said as he already changed into a casual attire</p><p> "Shut up Shosei, He and I are in a pretty good relationship and nothing will come between it," I said as I grabbed my bag "Oh really? He's not that good though, He's better off without you" Syoya said as he stood up from the couch getting his bag "Don't mind him Yuu, he's just being a protective brother and Tsubasa being a shady guy is something I cannot disagree on" Shion said appearing beside me "Yeah protective my ass" I said as I got out of the house and slowly climbing into the car "But Tsubasa is sure a shady guy, I do agree with Syoya." Sukai said as he got on the drivers seat and started the car</p><p> "Don't push your decisions at Yuu boys, she decides who she dates" Shosei butted in taking a seat next to me "So the only guy that I can trust is here is Shosei," I said as Sukai drived away from the house going to college "But they are right though Yuu, I also don't trust that Tsubasa guy" Shosei said as he huffed "Alright, so I can trust no one then" I threw my hands in the air and they all started to laugh at me</p><p>'Such friends I have' I thought to myself while smiling</p><p>We reached the school and a familiar figure was running towards us "Babe!" He shouted as he picked me up in his arms "Tsubasa! wait put me down we're in public" I said as he slowly put me down "Sorry I couldn't help myself, I missed you so much" He said smiling down at me "I missed you too" I replied as I hugged him but Syoya suddenly cleared his throat</p><p>"Stop with the fluffly atmosphere it's making me sick" he said as he looked at me "Also Yuu, go home after school like I always said-" I cut him off "No dates after school till we graduate, got it" He just sighed and patted my head as he proceeded to go inside the school </p><p>'Such brother' I let out a small chuckle</p><p>"Yuu, Let's go?" Tsubasa asked as he interlocked his fingers with mine making me blush "Y-yeah" I said as we slowly walked inside the school and we finally arrived at my classroom as Tsubasa turned me to face him kissing my forehead "Text me later,okay?" He said slowly letting go of my hand "Yeah, I'll see you later bye" I smiled at him and waved him off and Shosei just let our a whistle "You guys are really serious with your relationship huh, I'm so jealous~" He said letting me in the classroom first "You should consider getting yourself a boyfriend already Shosei" I said as I sat down at my seat "Yeah when the right time comes" He replied taking a seat next to me "And when is that right time?" I asked him</p><p>"When I take Tsubasa away from you-Ow! What was that for!" He exclaimed as I squeezed his thigh "Shut up angel, go find another boy" I said as I put down my belongings "I was just joking girl" He said as he caressed his thigh to ease the pain and I just rolled my eyes at him "Whatever.."</p><p>School was finally over and everyone was free to have fun while here I am going straight home and sitting inside the car right now with Sukai driving me home.Shosei said he was going to go home late because he has a part-time job, My brother..well, who knows, Shion was the only one who stayed at school for afterclub and now I am here sitting inside the car and the drive to home was silent "Yuu," Sukai called which made me turned back my attention at him "Yeah?" I asked..hmm?..deja vú.. "About that Tsubasa guy...I don't really trust him and I know that you guys are in a relationship for almost a year but...there's something about him that i just can't put my finger in..I can smell that he is one of us.." Sukai said which made me really confused "One of you??" I tilted my head in confusion "Nevermind that" Sukai said "Look, we've arrived" I turned my head to the window and climbed out of the car "Thanks Sukai for driving me home" I said while waving my hand at him "No problem, also don't forget about what I said..I'm just trying to protect a little sister" He then drove off and it made me smile </p><p>'I really am lucky to have these guys'</p><p>2 hours have passed and it was already 8 p.m but Shosei was still not home yet I started to get worried when my phone turned off, I went to see who the caller was and it was Shosei, I gave out a sigh of relief and answered the phone "Hello?" </p><p>"Come here at Burgerday. NOW"</p><p>"Huh? Why? More importantly, it's already late"</p><p>"Just come here no time to explain, I'm with the guys right now"</p><p>"If you say so but tell me the problem"I said as I slowly put on my shoes</p><p>"Shit,...Tsubasa is with another girl"</p><p>I was panting as I arrived at Burgerday just to see my own boyfriend flirting with a girl, my boyfriend whom i've always trust, my boyfriend who i've always loved.</p><p>Tears started to fall off and I quickly wiped them away, Shosei and the others started to walk towards me when Tsubasa suddenly stood up from his seat and said my name in fear "Y-Yuu?!" His reaction was in shock, he must've been hiding this from me for a long time.</p><p>Before I knew it, Syoya punched him in the face which made me gasp "You bastard! How dare you hurt my sister! After she loved you like no other girl did! This is why I didn't trust you!" Syoya kept punching him and the girl was too scared to move and was in total shock</p><p>Shosei just wrapped me up in a hug and I started to cry in his arms. Sukai and Shion were trying to stop Syoya from punching him to death "I-Im Sorry" he cried and bowed "I-I-Im really sorry! Yuu I'm sorry!" he kept crying "The truth is....." he was about to say something but he bit his lip and opened his mouth again. I was ready to hear everything when Shosei covered my ears with his hands and looked at me with a sad smile and shooked his head 'Don't listen to him' I looked at Tsubasa trying to figure out what he was saying and I did,</p><p>'I only used Yuu to get the girl that I truly love'</p><p>And with that I broke down from crying, Sukai ushered us to get inside the car before Syoya does anything bad to him and he drove us home, only my loud cries can be heard inside the car.</p><p>We finally arrived home, they were about to climb out of the car when I suddenly said "I need some time alone now.." I looked at them "Please.." I started crying again and they just patted my head "Yuu, call me if you need anything..I'm still not done with that bastard" Syoya said and motioned to Sukai to start driving. Only leaving me with Shosei outside the house "Let's go inside before you catch a cold" He said as he helped me inside </p><p>I sat down at the couch and covered my eyes with my arms "I need a drink.." I muttered and Shosei started to search inside the fridge holding 3 bottles of beer "Drinks for the lady with a broken heart" He said as he put the bottles down in front of me "I'll accompany you sweetheart..So vent everything" He said giving me the beer bottle.</p><p>But the night had just started...</p><p>I already drank enough to be drunk, my  face was red, my words were slurring<br/>but Shosei was still fine 'I almost forgot that he has high-tolerance' I just sighed and slumped my body at the coffee table </p><p>"Come on Yuu we're bestfriends, I want to help you"He said slowly waving his shot glass in the air</p><p>"I just want to forget everything about him.." I muttered and got up to straighten my position </p><p>"How could I help you with that?" He asked putting the shot glass down </p><p>"Then.."I said as I slowly approached him, sitting on his lap and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>"Have sex with me till I forget him"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I can't do that..You know it very well,"He said and bit his lip and continued<br/>"That I'm Gay" Looking straight into my eyes, his eyes were filled with darkness, it was sucking me in.I quickly ignored the thought and slowly removed myself from his lap</p><p>"Ofcourse I know that, You're like 100% Gay, I was just joking" I said in a childish tone. I was about to go to the kitchen to get more drinks when suddenly he pulled me back to couch and he was now on top of me</p><p>"Wha-" I suddenly got cut off when he inserted his tongue inside my mouth, kissing me roughly and sloppily. He then pulled away from me as we both gasped for air and he put his forehead against mind still panting from kiss,</p><p> </p><p>"Make that 98%...Don't regret your decision"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came with the sunlight directly hitting my face.I slowly opened my eyelids as I rubbed my eyes and helped myself sit up from the bed, my vision still being blurry from my excessive rubbing but It didn't take to long for me to regain my clear vision</p><p>I spaced out for a while, suddenly realizing I was naked. Panic started to rushed inside me 'What the hell happened..' I thought as I suddenly remembered everything from last night</p><p>'Don't regret your decision'</p><p>My face suddenly went hot as I face palmed myself 'Shit...I can't believe we did it...Me and Shosei did it..." as my head started to ache making me wince from the pain</p><p>"Oh? You're awake,"</p><p>I swiftly turned my head to the side and my breath hitched, seeing Shosei half-naked and holding a tray, a towel around his neck, body and hair still wet from the shower, his sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips</p><p>'Beautiful'</p><p>How come I never realized this?.His toned body and muscles, his flawless skin, his droopy eyes, and his plump lips, He was absolutely beautiful.He can make any girl fall for him.Unfortunately...He is Gay.</p><p>He then came closer which made me quickly cover myself up with the covers in reflex, still remembering I was naked.He put the tray down on the bed stand, he sat at the bed and handed me a glass of water and contraceptives "Drink the water..and take those later after breakfast,"He spoke, he proceeded to look at me straight in the eyes "We didn't use a condom after all,"He smirked at me</p><p>I blushed as I quickly snatched it away from him making him chuckle "Thank you..." I said in a croaky voice, my throat still sore from all the screaming last night</p><p>"Aah Shit.." Shosei said as he looked down ruffling his hair "Sorry Yuu.....I got carried away..." he said, putting his hand on top of mine.I cupped his cheeks to make his eyes meet mine and I gave out a small smile</p><p>"It's okay...I wanted it anyway.." I said "WE. We both wanted it.." Shosei said and sighed "You're still my bestfriend Shosei, playing around a little won't change anything in our friendship"I replied at him as I slowly chugged down the water</p><p> "Won't change anything huh?..." he said, moving his face dangerously close to mine as he opened his mouth again to speak "You made me from 100% to 98% gay" he said in a very deep voice as his dark eyes looking directly into mine </p><p>"Well atleast this wasn't able to break our friendship" he said as he stood up from the bed with both of hands on his waist going back to his high-pitched girly voice</p><p>'He's back to his old self'</p><p>"Get yourself dressed quickly! someone people are gonna crash here later,overall they don't knock and I don't want them to see you in this state" He said flicking my forehead</p><p>"Ow!" I exclaimed caressing my forehead and looked up to see Shosei heading towards the door when he suddenly halted which made me tilt my head in confusion</p><p>He suddenly turned back then walked at a fast pace, dropping his head on my neck "This won't take a while" He said in a low voice as he started sucking on my bare flesh which made me grip unto his shoulders and small moans escaping my mouth</p><p>He pulled away with a smile on his face and started to walk back to the door "Hurry up and get dressed, you don't want me to strip you naked" he said, leaving me dumbfounded.</p><p>I quickly shook my head and got up to my feet but I felt weak and could feel a throbbing pain in my core </p><p>'That bastard..being rough with me last night'</p><p>I just shook off the thought and tried to support myself going to the bathroom.Closing the door behind me, I walked towards the shower when I saw a familiar thing on my neck completely visible in the mirror 'Did he just give me a hickey!? and on a place where you can clearly see it!'</p><p>My face heating up as I remembered about what happened earlier but I slapped those thoughts away and got in the shower </p><p>As I have finished, I heard a knock on the door making me go to see who it is without thinking that I am still completely naked. I opened the door to see Shosei handing me my clothes which made me rise my eyebrows in confusion at him "I could change in my bedroom yknow" I said at Shosei slowly opening the bathroom door wider but he suddenly stopped it "They are already here, change here," He said handing me my clothes and closing the bathroom door, I just let out a sigh then proceeded to change.</p><p>I walked towards the living room as I saw a familiar face, when I figured out who it was, I suddenly jumped in joy runinng towards the guy and hugged him "Junki-nii! You're back!" I said hugging him tightly "Everything for my princess" He said, hugging me back but someone cleared their throat which made us pull away from each other, bringing that attention to the guy </p><p>"Don't forget that I'm here too,Yuu" He said opening his arms and inviting for a hug</p><p>"Awww, Keiboy what are you doing here? I thought you two won't be back from America for a while" I said as I walked past him ignoring his hug</p><p>He looks back at me and pouted "Is that a way to treat your future husband?" He said pouting and hugging me, I just laughed at his reaction when Shosei suddenly smacked his head </p><p>"Shut up Bro, I don't want you touching her with your disgusting hands and you're not her future husband" He said slowly taking a seat beside me "Aww, is my dear brother getting jealous? Don't worry this Big brother right here found some good twinks," Keigo said slowly pulling away from the hug and slipping his arms aroung Shosei's shoulder </p><p>"Eww get off me, I don't want you to be spoiling my new perfume with your stench" He said pushing away Keigo from him.</p><p>I just laughed at their closeness until Junki said something "Oh? Yuu...What's that on your neck?" He said while pointing at the mark on your neck.You quickly covered it with your hand and your face started to get red realizing that you forgot to cover it earlier "Ohhh? What is what?" Keigo turned his attention to you then you suddenly yelp when you realized Junki pulled away your hand from you which made the two of them gasped and Shosei just cleared his throat </p><p>"IS THAT A HICKEY!?" making them shout in question "WHO GAVE YOU THIS!? I CAME BACK TO SEE MY INNOCENT SISTER WHO GOT TAINTED BY A MAN!" Junki exclaimed at you and fake crying </p><p>"Innocent sister? Yuu is a grown woman babe, chill down for a second" Keigo said as he trailed his eyes to Shosei catching him acting strange and he suddenly grinned "Or maybe you do have to worry, afterall, the guy who gave her that hickey has my blood" He snickered at Shosei </p><p>Then all eyes were on him and Junki laughed "There's no way he can do that darling, Shosei is like 100% gay" He said as he calmed down</p><p> "Or maybe I could?" Shosei replied which made me jump at him and cover his mouth "Oh? is my brother turning into a man?" Keigo said as whistled "My innocent sister" Junki said covering his face with both of his hands and Keigo just looked at him with a 'Seriously?' expression </p><p>"Anyways it will be rude if we stay here any longer, we should go" Keigo said as he led Junki at the front door "Take care" Me and Shosei said in unison</p><p>"Yuu..." Shosei said making me turn my head to face him "Yeah?" I asked as I bring my knees in and hugging it "How...How are you feeling?" He asked "Less broken hearted..I guess?," I said and I burried my face on my knees</p><p>"I see," Shosei patted my back "Don't hesitate to vent your emotions at me, Okay?" He said and I just hummed in response </p><p> </p><p>'This is going to be a long day..'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>